Blood and Iron
by Haytar96
Summary: a collab with Batfan94 featuring our Oc's! Obsidian and Guardian are put to the test! They face someone they never fought before, will they lose or will they defeat their newest foe? Well read and find out in our story Blood and Iron! Rated T for swearing,
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey guys! Here's a little something Batfan and I cooked up for all of you! It contains our OC's and we would both love it…if well you love cause that would be awesome!)**

Hailey ran through the armory door to find that she's late; everyone looked toward her and frowned. "Oops…sorry guys! Traffic was a bitch, I had to jack some guy's bike to get here…" she said and jumped up on a work table that David and Whitney were leaning against. Tony gave her a look and Hailey sighed "I'll return the bike later…." She muttered crossing her arms. "Alright guys. Time to pick names to go patrol for this week." Tony said holding up a hat that contained names of everyone. "I nominate Hailey because she keeps stealing things!" Rhodey shouted and snickered from the control chair, Hailey mouth dropped and she feigned being hurt "that hurts Rhodey….Right here…" she said and patted her heart. "Hey where's my wallet?!" someone shouted and David sighed "Hailey…" he muttered. The girl looked at him "What?!" she asked and he gave her a look, Hailey looked around and saw everyone was looking at her expectantly. "Ok fine!" she said and took a wallet out of her pocket and tossed it back to its owner. "Hailey…" David said calmly and she rolled her eyes and handed him back his wallet. "Alright fine I'll do it. And I steal because that's the only way to eat…and it's fun." She said crossing her arms. Tony sighed and picked three names out of his hat. "Alright the people drawing sticks are…David, Whitney, and Pepper." He said and grabbed three straws. The three walked forward and picked the straws they thought would help them win. David picked the short straw and groaned.

"Looks like I'm going patrolling with Hails…" he said sighing. He quickly put on his suit as Hailey waited by the door. Whitney went up to him and hugged him around the waist and kissed him gently "Come home safe…both of you." she said with a small smile. David smiled back at her and nodded "Don't worry whit...We'll be back." He said gently, kissed her one last time and walked over to Hailey "Ready?" David asked walking up to her and she sighed and nodded "But you sir, are going to buy me a pizza when we're done." Hailey said walking out the door. "Wait why?" David asked amused and Hailey looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Because I'm hungry and I know you will anyway." She said with a smile. David laughed and did a double take when he saw a sleek black motorcycle parked nearby. "Hails…is that the bike you stole?" he asked and the girl grinned and walked over to it. "Yup!" she said and kicked it to life.

**Four hours later…**

"See anything?" Hailey's voice crackled through David's comm. Systems. David sighed and rolled his eyes "Hailey you asked that five minutes ago. The answer is still no." he said irritated. Hailey grumbled and kept walking down the busy street, "We've been out patrolling for hours!" she said as she shoved past a hurried business man. "Our shift is almost over…" David said as he watched for criminal activity. They ended up drawing the short straw and were out on patrol. Even a few months after the battle of New York, criminals were still on the loose, and they had to mop up what was left.  
Hailey looked up at the sky and saw David fly over the city, his black armor standing out in the clear blue sky... That's when the explosion happened, "Jesus!" she yelped and covered her head with her arms to avoid glass from a window that shattered nearby. Civilians scattered in terror as the debris rained down around them.  
"Hailey! What's going on?!" David asked worriedly, "Oh…you know explosions and panicked people…" Hailey said casually as she ran toward where the explosion came from. She came up to a burning building and saw a man standing in front of it laughing and watched happily as people ran for their lives. With a wave of his hand he sent cars screeching off of the road, causing more panic.  
"Hey David do you see this?" Hailey asked and it took a moment for her friend to answer, "Ya…its Magneto." He said and Hailey rolled her eyes "Ya I can see its Magneto." She said and continued before David could retort, "Also I know Magneto can control metal and hey, guess what your suit it made out of!" she said and David groaned. "Thank you! I did not know that!" he said sarcastically, "Alright, alright…no need to be snippy." Hailey muttered.  
She moved closer to the insane villain and whistled loudly to get his attention, and just as she planned Magneto's head turned toward her. He smiled amused "Ah, Guardian is it?" he asked and Hailey rolled her eyes "Ya nice to meet you, hey mind of doing me a favor and either jump off a cliff or go back to jail cause I was just about to go home and really don't want to deal with you…" she said annoyed. Magneto laughed "You are a rather unusual hero." He said, mildly amused by her attitude. He raised his hands, causing cars to hover in midair above him as he looked at her.  
"Ya well we heroes become cranky when we haven't slept in a day or two." Hailey said miffed, she covertly glanced around and smirked when she saw David flying toward them in his Obsidian armor. He flew quickly into Magneto knocking him a few feet away from Hailey and the burning building that looked as if it were going to collapse. Both tumbled across the floor before getting to their feet. Magneto laughed "Iron Man or Obsidian?" he asked as hovered slightly with his arms crossed. He turned and saw that it was indeed Obsidian, who stood in front of Hailey. "My hero…" she said dryly rolling her eyes.  
"Thanks Hails…" David muttered not taking his eyes off Magneto. "I was being sarcastic…" Hailey sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Magneto snarled, "You two are just a mere annoyance." He waved his fingers slightly causing Hailey's knife flew out of its sheath on her hip and quickly goes to her neck without David's notice. Hailey just grunted in annoyance and narrowed her eyes at the object making it fly to the ground.  
David, in an attempt to catch Magneto off guard, raised his hand to fire his repulsors when the mutant turned his gaze on him. David's eyes widened as his body was forced to stand straight and erect.  
Magneto shook his head, "You humans never learn. Haven't you realized it boy? Your ultimate weapon is useless against me!"  
He roughly threw Obsidian through the wall, sending him skidding across the street and into a building.  
"Okay….ow." David mumbled from under the rubble.  
Magneto turned as Guardian tried to slash at him with her knife, but it was torn from her grip and sent into a wall where it embedded itself firmly. She didn't miss a beat, lashing out with her leg in a roundhouse kick but Magneto blocked it with his forearm.  
Hailey grinned, "Dodge this!" she yelled, thrusting her pal forward and blasting him back with her mind. He was sent flying but recovered quickly, holding his hand out. Hailey gasped as the dog tags around her neck tightened around her throat, choking her as he lifted her up. She fought to breathe as the chain grew tight.  
"Hailey!" David yelled, blasting Magneto in the back with his repulsors. He tossed her aside as he turned to face him. Hailey was sent painfully into a wall where she fell unconscious. David glared at him.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" he said angrily and charged at the mutant with his fist raised. Magneto smirked while his opponent drew closer. Just as David's fist was within an inch of Magneto's face, his body froze. Magneto smirked again as he closed his fist.  
David cried out in pain as his armor tightened around him. Magneto threw him mercilessly into buildings. David fought to stay conscious as he was finally slammed into the road before Magneto.  
"Pathetic sapiens." He snarled, tearing Obsidians armor off of him. David spat out some blood and struggled to his feet, as Magneto crushed his armor into a useless heap of scrap. David raised his fist but Magneto laughed and flicked his hand. Hailey's knife soared from the wall, embedding in David's shoulder. David cried out in pain as the blade pierced his back. He fell to his knees as Magneto raised his hand to finish him. Before he could deliver the fatal blow however, a beam of crimson light knocked Magneto away. David's vision started to blur as their rescuer came closer. The pain became too much for him, as he fell to the ground next to Hailey and his ruined armor.

**(A/N Reviews! PLEASE we need reviews!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey slowly began to become conscious again and she heard an all too familiar beeping. 'Oh I know that sound. I **ing hate that sound! It's such a crappy reminder…of a bad time.' she thought panicked, she listened closely and noticed that there was a second beeping in the room 'David …' she thought and forced her eyes open. But she immediately shut them again, "Bright light…" she rasped but her voice was muffled. Panicked still Hailey quickly sat up and ripped off the breathing mask despite the sudden dizziness, she yanked out her IV and quickly got out of bed and gasped in pain and clutched at her ribs. "Whoa! Hey!" someone shouted rushing toward the stumbling girl, Hailey tried to move away from the woman but she was too dizzy to do anything at the moment. "You're safe! You're in an infirmary…" the woman said gently as she lead Hailey back to her bed, "I hate hospital…and now infirmary's." the girl muttered looking sick. The woman chuckled "You took a pretty hard hit..." she said as she examined Hailey's head carefully. The woman frowned "Your head is still bleeding…" she whispered and she glanced at a clock on the wall "And you've only been out for an hour…the meds I put you on…you should have been asleep for a lot longer." She said confused.  
Hailey sighed "Long story…who are you?" she asked wincing as the woman dabbed at her head. The woman sighed and pulled her back "my name is Ororo, but my friends call me Storm, and you need to hold still you're still bleeding and you're wheezing." She said and put the mask back on Hailey. The girl grumbled and tried to wait patiently for Storm to finish wrapping her head.  
After a few minutes Hailey took off the mask again and hopped off the bed. " How's he doing?" she asked nodding her head toward David, Storm sighed "He was stabbed in the shoulder with a military grade knife, he has a severe concussion, lots of bruising, and two broken ribs." She said and Hailey felt guilt wash over her when she heard "Military grade knife" but Storm continued "And you have one broken rib, a Severe concussion and bruising, and breathing may be a bit difficult for a while because of your dog tags." She said calmly and Hailey waved off her injuries. Hailey looked at David and sighed sadly "Stupid knives…" she muttered and did her best to breathe on her with no success.  
"Stay here and rest I'm going to go make sure your clothes are cleaned." Storm said seriously after she put the breathing mask back on and the IV back into a stubborn Hailey. The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, Storm gave her a look and left the room shutting and locking the door. Hailey ripped off her breathing mask and scowled at it, she threw it aside and then ripped out her IV again. She slowly got off the bed, glanced down at herself and sighed at the grey labby sweat pants and tank top. She looked over at David and believed he was safe where he was and went to the locked door. Hailey snorted "They really need better security…" she muttered and quickly picked the lock making the door hiss open. Hailey smiled to herself and walked into a pure white hallway which made Hailey's breathing hitch and panic surge through her, she shook her head and took a deep breath "You're not back at the labs…you're not back at the labs." She chanted and kept going.  
Hailey rounded the corner and groaned loudly, because one, her ribs really hurt! And two she saw a large 'X' on the wall. "Oh you got to be kidding me…" she muttered and kept going. She spotted elevators and smiled "Score!" she said pushed the up button.

Hailey hummed to herself as she waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor. There was a ding and the doors opened and she stepped out into a carpeted hallway , she clutched her ribs and jogged down the hall her bare feet hitting the carpet with soft thuds. "Hailey….you should be in bed." A voice said inside her head, Hailey gasped and winced. She looked around herself and saw no one there, "great…the mind thing…" she muttered. "Down the hall and to the left." The voice said again. Hailey grumbled and went where she was told.  
Hailey opened the door she was supposed to and saw Professor Xavier with Storm, a guy with weird hair and sideburns and the guy from Star Trek with the goofy glasses. "I thought I told you to stay in bed and rest?" Storm asked irritated. Hailey just rolled her eyes " I never listened to the ** scientists…what makes you think I 'd listen to you?" she said still clutching her ribs and breathing heavily, "At least sit down Hailey." Xavier said waving to a chair making it tilt in her direction. Hailey looked at everyone in the room carefully before moving forward and sitting the chair, "Why did you fight Magneto?" Xavier asked calmly and Hailey raised her eyebrows, "Uh…well he was there trying to kill people and it was my turn to patrol…and he kind of ** me off." She said breathlessly. Sideburns chuckled and Storm and was about to go to the door when Hailey made a sound of protest "Ah! No more of the crap you gave me! It's an explosive…and I will use that against you!" she said making Storm stop. Treky burst out laughing " at least she's honest…" he said snickering. Storm was giving Hailey a look "What do you mean crap?! That's oxygen! You can barely breath right now!" she said shocked.  
Hailey just waved the problem away and turned back to Xavier "We need your help." He said patiently and the injured girl snorted "Why do you need my help?" she asked skeptically. Professor Xavier folded his hands on his desk "you're very good at tracking people…" he said with a small smile, Hailey leans forward "so are you…" in the same tone as him. "I can't, not when Magneto is wearing his helmet." Xavier said sighing seeming agitated. "What makes you think I can do it?" Hailey asked leaning back into her chair, "Well for one you're not a mutant." Sideburns said from the side "and you have a sort of built in tracker in your head." Trekky said smirking.  
"I can't control that…it just happens. It's kinda like premonitions, I get a flash of where they are and then it's gone." Hailey said subconsciously started to rub her throat hoping it will help her breathe better. "That's because you haven't practiced." Storm said from the corner, Xavier nodded in agreement "I believe meditation will help…" he said and Hailey groaned. A phone rang and storm sighed "He's waking up." She said and Hailey got up from her chair trying not to show she's in pain of any sort and left the room to go back to the infirmary 'What I do for friends…' she thought sadly.  
David groaned but kept his eyes shut, Hailey rolled her eyes. "Ok! Nap's over! Wakey Wakey Shaken bakey!" she said really loudly and David only scrunched his eyes and mumbled "five more minutes mom…" Hailey snorted a laugh "I am sooooooooooooo not your mother! If I was your mother I wouldn't be able to do this…" she said and whistled very loudly. She smiled when David practically jumped five in the air and almost fell off his bed, he groaned in pain "Thank you Hailey….I think I'm awake now." He gasped. "You're welcome. Shake it off and let's go, we have work to do." Hailey said gently patting his good shoulder and quickly leave. David groaned again and collapsed back onto his pillows.  
David sat patiently while Storm checked over his wounds, "You should still be on bed rest…" she said sighing. David smiled and waved it off "I'll be fine." He said and carefully moved off his bed. "David?" Storm asked quickly and the boy turned, the woman held out a breathing mask and a small oxygen tank "can you convince her to wear it for a little while? She's with Logan." she asked smiling. David chuckled and took the items "I'll see what I can do." He said and walked out the door.  
He made his way upstairs only to hear shouting. David made a face and sighed, he went straight toward the voices."-I am freaking concentrating!" Hailey shouted, Logan growled and was about to retaliate when David walked into the room "Hails are you behaving?" he asked limping toward her. Hailey snorted "I'm supposed to be meditating but Sideburns won't leave me alone!" she said annoyed. David chuckled "Hey Logan how about you take a break from babysitting." He said and Wolverine practically sprinted out of the room, David sighed and walked over to his friend who was sitting on top of a worktable. He held up the oxygen tank and breathing mask, "Use it or no pizza for you…" he said, Hailey opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut again knowing arguing wouldn't help her. She took it and put the breathing mask on, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
"Hey hails…where did all of this stuff come from?" David asked curiously, Hailey removed her mask "I…uuuh took a small trip to Stark…I barrowed it." She said smiling. David gave her a look "Xavier gave the same look and I'll say this again I swear I'll bring it back!" she said crossing her heart. David rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend, "Oh and that reminds me…Xavier and Beast will be here in a minute…" Hailey said and placed her mask back on her nose and mouth. She closed her eyes again tried her best to meditate.  
The door opened and Professor Xavier rolled in, followed by another mutant. This one was dressed in a white lab coat, his exposed skin covered in blue fur.  
"Ah David, it's good to see you awake" said Xavier, giving a small smile. David reached and shook his hand.  
"Thank you Professor" David said with a smile, sitting down, wincing slightly.  
"David I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is Hank McCoy," Xavier said, indicating his blue-furred companion.  
"The famous Obsidian, I've heard about your exploits in New York. A pleasure." Beast said shaking David's hand. Xavier looked over at Hailey and sighed, "Hank why don't you show David around while I stay here and help Hailey."  
Beast nodded and motioned for David to follow him. The boy turned to Hailey and sighed, "Behave Hailey, ok? Or no pizza for you.  
He left the room and followed Beast down the hall. After a few moments of silence, David spoke up.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're not meant to simply give me a tour of the school?" he said to his companion, and Beast gave a sigh.  
"No I'm afraid not. I have some unfortunate news. Your armor is completely destroyed, and while I am well aware of your skill with machines, I would advise against it."  
"Why not?" said David, crestfallen. His armor, which he rebuilt with his own two hands, destroyed beyond repair. Without his armor, he was useless.  
"Magneto powers left you near death, to face him again in that suit would be suicide." Beast implored. David looked at him in exasperation, "Then what do you want me to do?! Give up?"  
Beast held his hands in a placating gesture, "Not at all. In fact I think I may have something as good, if not better, than your armor."  
David was skeptical, as Beast motioned for him to follow.  
"Over the past few month's I've been researching a new type of exo-skeletal suit, that can harness both the natural electricity output of the human body, as well as tap into a new universal bio electrical field."  
Interested, David followed him into the lab.  
"The material is a self-assembling Nano-fiber formed with an inter-cellular sheet memory alloy. Once the energy is released from a catalyst, the subsequent power will cause the suit to assemble instantly." Beast said with a note of pride in his voice.  
"Interesting," David mused as he paced, "but wouldn't the energy required cause the user to lose strength the longer the suit is active?"  
Beast nodded, excited to share his work with another, "Yes! However there is a way to counteract this! The suit will only draw on a small portion of the user's energy, while the majority will be drawn from the bio electric field I told you about."  
David gave a small ah of understanding.  
"SO how would like to help me?" Beast asked. Dave thought for a moment before smiling.  
"I'm in" he said.

**(A/N Reviews are love! Sooooooo please do us a favor! :D)**


End file.
